Face It All Together
by kishi005
Summary: Confronted with their feelings for each other, Karina and Kotetsu's friendship blossoms into romance. How do they face the world while still staying strong for each other? Challenges arise that test the strength of their love. Update 01/20/13: The rating on this story changed from T to M.
1. Chapter 1 Singing in the Old Bar

**Face It All Together**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I haven't written a fanfic in a LONG time. I decided to start a new account and start with this story as my first new one. Please read, review, and provide constructive criticism. Thanks!

I am going to include a list of songs I was listening to as inspiration for writing each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 | Singing in the Old Bar**

Published 12-12-12

**Playlist:**

Born to Die – Lana Del Rey

Off to the Races – Lana Del Rey

National Anthem – Lana Del Rey

Blue Jeans – Lana Del Rey

Video Games – Lana Del Rey

* * *

Karina Lyle was on stage at the Heroes Bar and Restaurant, microphone in hand. Singing a rhapsody, she let herself drown in the music. Her spirits soared. Singing was the one true thing that she was passionate about, in regards to herself. Other than that, she did not see herself as being anything special. She was just a teenage girl, wanting to be a grown up faster, so she could make her own decisions. In this moment, she forgot all of that, forgot everything. There was one small thing in the back of her mind as she sang: him.

Kotestsu Kaburagi. She was madly in love with the man. His dark, honey-amber eyes; that grin; his goofiness… This one-sided love was madness. He always preoccupied her thoughts. It had gotten to the point where her hero work was being affected.

Once she thought about him, she let that passion pour into the microphone. Her voice and spirit soared. She was not even looking directly at the audience, her vision blurry as she experienced the music.

Once she finished her song, the audience applauded.

"Thank you," She breathed, as she looked around. Then, in the crowd, she saw those amber eyes that haunted her dreams, which locked with hers. Kotetsu was sitting in a relaxed pose at the bar, drink in hand. He flashed that smile she craved to see so very much at her as he raised his glass. Her cheeks flushed instantly, brushing back a curl of hair from her face as she smiled a small smile. She noticed he was with his friend Antonio Lopez.

"These next few songs are for someone special…" She drifted off and began her next set of songs.

Kotetsu and Antonio had come to their usual hang out spot, the Hero bar. The bar had a fun atmosphere, full of people making bets on the hero's actions. It was rather amusing. The bar is generous on the amount of alcohol they give in the drinks, if you tip well, as Kotetsu made sure to always do. Plus, the bar has live music gigs. Lately, they had been casting Karina, Kotetsu's fellow co-worker, as one of the featured musicians. Kotetsu really enjoyed listening to her sing, her voice resonating deep in his soul. It helped him unwind after a long day.

Kotetsu saw that Karina had recognized him, sharing that special smile with him, as she brushed a golden lock of hair away from her face. Karina hardly ever smiled, but when she did, she shined. "She always seems to be so much older than what she actually is." He thought.

Karina had just turned 18 several weeks ago. The team of heroes had thrown together a small party for her, including a cake, some flowers courtesy of Barnaby, some questionable magazines, and a small hair clip in the shape of a blue rose from Kotetsu.

The music she was signing tonight was very jazz-inspired. The lyrics were dark, but deep and raspy. Kotetsu stared, spacing out as the music poured in his ears.

"Seems like the music has a theme tonight, huh?" Antonio whispered as he leaned in towards Kotetsu.

"Yeah," Kotetsu replied, sipping on his drink. He was resting his hand on his chin, leaning on the bar counter top.

"Dude, you're pretty spaced out tonight, more than usual."

Kotetsu didn't say anything as he drank more. "Eh, I'm my usual self."

"Are you sure you're not thinking about a pretty little blonde siren in a little black dress?" Antonio nudged Kotetsu with his elbow.

Kotetsu's eyes grew wide. "EH? What are you talking about?!"

"You know," he nudged his head towards the direction of the stage, drawing with his hands a curvaceous silhouette in the air.

"I WAS not thinking of THAT with Blue Rose!" He practically retorted.

"Hmmm, if you say so." Antonio scratched his chin and took another drink.

Kotetsu pouted back and took a long drink of his whiskey. "Her singing is nice."

"What's wrong with that, if it was the case? You liking her."

"Eh," Kotetsu scratched his head. "She's young, man. She'd have no interested in an old guy like me, and second, yeah, second that motion." He took another sip of his drink.

Antonio nodded. "Well, it seems like she may feel differently than what you think. You're too nice of a guy to notice when people like you. It's part of your nature. Listen to the lyrics closely tonight. I won't talk about it anymore."

"Meh, whatever." Kotetsu downed the rest of his drink. "Barkeep, one more round over here."

He sat and listened to the music closely the rest of the night, the wheels in his head turning.

* * *

Karina finished her last song of the night. The crowd did a standing ovation as she bowed. She got a lot of tips tonight, not that it mattered, and got off stage. Taking a deep breath, she confidently walked towards the bar, next to Antonio and Kotetsu. She leaned on the countertop, trying to get the barkeeper's attention.

"Great job tonight, Karina," Antonio stated as he patted her on the back.

"Thanks Antonio." She looked up at him, and then glanced towards Kotetsu briefly before leaning back against the countertop.

"You're singing was great, BR." Kotetsu waved. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"Just a water is fine, please. I'm parched from all of the singing."

"Yo, barkeep. Hey! Get one of those sparkling waters over here, will ya? And another one of these." He pointed at his empty glass.

Antonio patted Kotetsu on the back, getting up. "Well, I've gotta turn in early tonight. Later." He walked away from the bar.

Kotetsu scratched his chin. "I dunno what's with him tonight. We always stay out late. Whatever." He slid down a seat next to Karina.

Karina was looking at the shelf of liquor, trying to keep balanced in her thoughts. She didn't notice Kotetsu looking at her face, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Uh, Karina, are you sure you just want water, you're staring hard at the shelf."

She turned to face his voice. Realizing he was so close, she turned away quickly, and then looked at him again. "I'm fine, really."

The barkeeper brought over their drinks.

"You really shined on the stage tonight."

Karina blushed, picking up her water glass. "T-thanks. I guess I had more energy tonight."

"No, you really did. You've grown a lot since I met you-" Kotetsu realized what he just said as he saw her frown. "Um, I don't mean like that! I mean with your singing! It's really great! You're a pro for sure."

The frown evaporated from her face. "Well, I –am- a pro now, thank you very much." She stated with a smirk.

"True," he nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys came by tonight with Antonio. I thought you and Barnaby would be super busy with promotional stuff or that he would had tagged along."

"I thought so, too. But a bunch of stuff got cancelled last minute. I'm actually appreciating the time away from doing special interviews and stuff."

"Also babysitting Barnaby, right?" Karina said teasingly.

"Aw, man, I know! Bunny's a good guy, one of my best friends, actually. But yeah, a man needs a break sometimes from even his best bud."

An awkward silence formed between the two. Kotetsu scratched his head.

"Um, Blue Rose, do you have free time after this?"

Karina nearly sprayed her water out of her mouth. Quickly, she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her face. "O-of course! Why?"

"You wanna go get something to eat and have a change of scenery?"

* * *

About a half hour later, the two were seated in one of those diners that are open 24/7. Each of them had a mug of coffee.

"Wow, I'm still surprised that you like coffee!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "I didn't like it until my mid 20s."

"It was an acquired taste, to say the least. But doing all of the hero work made me have to find an quick energy fix for getting up at odd hours."

"But still!"

"Is it really so surprising that I like it?" She took a big sip of her mug of coffee. She started giggling at how he overreacted at it. It was something she liked about him.

"So… uh, how's school and all?" Kotetsu found it awkward asking her about school, but he could not think of anything else to talk about.

"It's fine. I'm in my last year." She slightly thought "finally."

"Everything going good with your studies? It must be tough being a student with hero work."

"It's been ok. My teachers understand and have kept my secret." She took another sip of her coffee. "Not like it matters if I graduate or not."

"Eh? Why doesn't it matter? You've got to pick a major for college and all that."

"Nope. I want to sing, remember?" She grinned and winked. "I've signed a contract with the company to sing full time after I graduate."

"Sounds like a sweet deal…" Kotetsu drifted off. His eyes grew wide. "EHHH? Does that mean you'll stop doing hero work?"

Karina got up and covered his mouth with her hands. "Not so loud," she whispered. She sat back down. "It was part of my terms of agreeing to be a hero, but I'm not sure… I kind of like doing the hero work now, too."

"I remember when you hated doing the hero work and that you were only doing it so you could sing."

"Yeah…" Karina's thoughts drifted back to over a year and a half ago, when Kotetsu took her aside to talk. At that time, she had confided in him her true reasons for being a hero.

"Plus, I have a lot of fans, and they would be disappointed."

"I know for sure one fan would be." Kotetsu smiled and pointed to himself.

Karina blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah, it's fun working with you. We need the ice queen to freeze criminals in their tracks."

"Bang!" She put her hands in a fake gun pose. He put his hands up. The two both started laughing as their food was brought out.

"Here you go miss, one ice cream sundae. And sir, here are your waffles."

Kotetsu turned to the waitress. "Did you bring extra syrup?"

"There's syrup on the table right over there." The waitress pointed near the window.

"But that might not be enough," Kotetsu pouted.

"If ya want more syrup, just let me know." The waitress laughed and walked away.

Karina laughed once the waitress was out of earshot.

"What's so funny?" Kotetsu asked.

"You."

"I like my waffles with syrup! Oh well." He grabbed the container of syrup and proceeded to pour the whole contents on his waffles, drowning them. Karina's eyes grew wide.

"Wow, you really like syrup."

Kotetsu took a bite of his waffle. "Mmm the way I like it. I always stick to the three main food groups: sugar, alcohol, and fried rice."

Karina tried to suppress her laughter, but it roared out of her, a huge grin on her face. Kotetsu took the opportunity to take a few big bites of his waffle.

"There's that smile again." Kotetsu smiled. "You are really pretty when you smile."

Karina continued to laugh. Once it registered what he said, her laughter died down. "Thanks, Tiger…" She looked away from him and then looked at him again. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Kotetsu waved his fork in the air. "Who wouldn't think that you were beautiful? They would be crazy! I'm sure you have tons of boys asking for your number."

Karina stopped giggling and looked downcast. "Yeah..."she sighed.

Kotetsu took this opportunity to ask what he had been thinking about all night. "Everything ok? Did some guy dump you or something?"

Karina bolted upright. "No, I did not get dumped! What made you think that?"

"Well, you sighed and seemed down, is all…" Kotetsu rested his hand on his chin. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No and it's not your business!" She snapped back. Why did I do that? She thought.

Kotetsu held his hands up in a surrender pose. "I was just wondering. It's so surprising that you wouldn't be seeing someone."

Karina turned away from him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." His eyes were focused on hers, in a serious look.

Karina was silent for a few moments. "There's no one at school that I like… and there's someone else that I do. It's as simple as that."

"Hmm… ok." Kotetsu looked at his watch. "Oh man, did you need to get home or something? It's pretty late."

"No, I'll be ok. Would it be ok if we walked a bit before I went home?"

"Ok."

* * *

The two left the diner and walked the city streets, mostly in silence. The starry sky was blotted out with clouds, as it threatened to rain. They found a park in the city and walked the path around the lake.

"Umm… Bl- I mean, Karina?"

Karina looked up at Kotetsu, hearing him say her real name. She had wanted him to say it for so long.

"You were really amazing out there tonight, on the stage. You looked great. All I could think about was taking you off the stage and kissing you…" He looked away, embarrassed by his confession.

Karina's eyes grew wide as saucers. Knowing this was perhaps her only chance; she turned towards him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she leaned up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his full lips. Once he had seen her intention, he brushed his lips against hers as well, experimentally at first. She pulled back away from him, eyes locking with his gaze. Her eyes lit up with fire, his eyes a mirror of her own as they leaned into each other, lips meeting with need and desire. They leaned into each other's embrace, their senses overloaded by that physical touch. Her arms wrapped tighter against his shoulders as his arms grew tighter agaist her body, his hands dancing along the contours of her back.

Finally, their kiss ended. Karina was breathless as she hugged Kotetsu. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes," he replied. He smiled at her, causing her to blush, her lips turning upwards into that special smile.

"Did you want me to take you home?"

"Ok."

* * *

Using his better judgment, Kotetsu called a cab and had the two of them picked up. They sat in the back seat in silence, leaning against one another and holding hands. The cab ride seemed to end too soon as the city sky scrapers were replaced by suburbia. "Here is fine." Karina told the cab driver. She turned to Kotetsu, not quite sure on what to do.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kotetsu asked, unsure himself.

"Ok." She did not want the night to end. "Good night, Tiger." She hugged him before getting out of the cab.

"Goodnight," Kotetsu replied back. They stole glances at each other one more time before she turned and went inside the house.

Karina went into her house quietly, knowing that her parents were already asleep. She went upstairs, going into her bedroom, when her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen, reading the message "Goodnight 3" from a contact called Tiger. She texted back "sweet dreams… " and smiled to herself before getting ready for bed.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 And a Real Hero

Face it All Together

* * *

Author's notes: I wasn't sure if I should refer to characters by their names or their hero names when they are in their hero outfits. Please read, review, and provide constructive criticism. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2 | And a Real Hero

Written 12-14-12

Published 12-16-12

Playlist:

Nightcall – Kavinsky & Lovefoxxx

Under Your Spell – Desire

A Real Hero - College

Oh My Love – Riz Ortolani

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kotetsu rolled over in bed and looked at his flashing wristband. The bright light hurt his eyes as his head throbbed from a bad headache.

"Ugh, hangover," he thought, "and Hero work." He didn't really have time to think about the new developments from the night before with Karina. All he knew was that things would hopefully not be different in a bad way. He answered the call. Agnes picture appeared on a holographic LED screen. "Bonjour, Tiger. We have a situation. Report to HQ right away and immediately get in your uniform. That is all." She sighed off.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he thought. Since he had slept in his clothes from last night, he just threw on his hat, slipped his shoes on, and ran out of the door to his car.

* * *

Kotetsu was the last hero to show up to Headquarters. Everyone else was in his or her uniform already. He immediately spotted Karina in her Blue Rose persona. She gave him a small smile and then looked away, blushing. Kotetsu grinned.

Barnaby had his visor up. "Rough night Kotetsu?" he asked, noticing the state of his wrinkled clothing.

"Later, Bunny-chan! Gotta rush to get suited up!" he waved as he ran past the group to go get his uniform on.

Blue Rose sighed.

"Something wrong, darling?" Fire Emblem whispered to Blue Rose. "Or is something going right?"

Karina's eyes grew wide as her blush deepened. "Everything's fine, Fire Emblem!"

"The lady doth protests too much," Rock Bison added.

"Are we quoting Shakespare now? I know a lot of lines-" Sky High was interrupted by Blue Rose's hand covering his mouth.

Blue Rose turned to her friends, "No, we are not quoting Shakespeare. Everything's great, thanks for asking."

At that moment, Kotetsu showed up in his Wild Tiger uniform, fully suited up.

Agnes cleared her throat. "Heroes, this is the situation." A LED projected screen appeared, showing a museum. "This museum is being held hostage by several gunmen-" the screen cut to live footage where it showed a small gang of average sized men in all black uniforms, wearing clown masks. They had a crowd of people cornered in the Paleontology section of the museum. "This is a very sensitive situation, seeing that hostages are involved. Your mission is to rescue the hostages and arrest the criminals. There is NO room for error, you got that?" She looked around at everyone, her eyes glaring at Kotetsu.

"Eh, what did I do?" Kotetsu pointed at himself.

Agnes ignored his comment. "The hostages are being held in the Paleontology section of the museum. There is very little cover, other than the skeletons of the dinosaurs. Here's the plan: Rock Bison will smash the barricade on the door with is brute strength. Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid will distract the criminals with fire and electricity. Blue Rose will create a shield of ice between the criminals and the hostages as Wild Tiger and Barnaby go for the criminals. Sky High and Origami Cyclone are back ups. Got it?"

The heroes nodded.

"Roll out!"

* * *

The team of heroes arrived to the museum.

"Here goes nothing." Rock Bison proclaimed as he smashed the doors down of the place. The large museum doors shattered in an explosion of dust. The heroes rushed in before the dust completely settled.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the criminals shouted.

Immediately, Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid rushed in the front, knocking out two gunmen with their next powers, and hand cuffing them. They proceeded to run into the following room, making their way towards the Paleontology area of the museum.

Blue Rose, Wild Tiger, Barnaby, Sky High and Origami Cyclone followed far enough behind to observe what was happening.

Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid turned another corner and were greeted by the skeleton of a Triceratops. "Looks like we are in the right area," Fire Emblem stated.

"Oh shit, heroes!" The gunman yelled as he fired bullets at them. The bullets hit the sprinkler system, setting it off.

"Don't move or these guys will get it." He pointed a gun towards the group of hostages.

Blue Rose waited by the entrance to the Paleontology section of the museum with Wild Tiger and Barnaby. "My powers won't work the way I want to with the sprinkler system on," Blue Rose thought to herself.

"Um, Blue Rose, you should probably create the shield thingy now…" Wild Tiger whispered to her.

"I can't! My powers won't work right with the sprinklers on! I need to change my strategy."

"Or maybe not have one?" Barnaby added. "I learned once from someone that improvising can work very well." Barnaby turned to Kotetsu, and then turned back towards her. "However, we don't have much time left to decide on what to do."

Blue Rose looked down. Wild Tiger put an arm on her shoulder. "It will be ok. " His reassuring touch caused Blue Rose to gain her confidence back.

Blue rose looked at the two men and then at Origami Cyclone and Sky High. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

A sudden blast of wind rolled through the museum that was strong enough to blow some of the bones off of the skeletons. It blew one of the criminals near the back of the room.

"Hold it right there!" Blue Rose stood in the doorway. "My ice may be a little cold, but your crime will be put on hold."

"Oh, look, it's the infamous Ice Queen. Get lost, girl," One of the criminals boasted with a laugh.

"I am no girl! I think you should take those words back." She smirked.

"Or else?"

She smiled a cold smile. "You may find yourself 20 degrees below zero."

At that moment, one of the gunmen knocked another gunmen out with the guns pointed at the hostages. "You're out of luck," the rogue gunman changed into Origami Cyclone.

Tiger and Barnaby busted in behind Blue Rose, using their Hundred Power to punch and kick two more of the criminals. Blue Rose shot ice through her feet into the puddles of water, directing it to the last criminal. As the ice encased the criminal's feet, he pointed his gun at her, firing several rounds. Blue Rose rolled towards the ground, trying to dodge the bullets. One grazed her right arm. "Shit!" Tiger exclaimed while knocking down the remaining criminal. He immediately went running after her.

"Are you alright?" Barnaby exclaimed and ran off to her.

Blue Rose was holding her arm. "I'm fine." She looked at the two of them, and noticed that Fire Emblem, Rock Bison, Sky High and Dragon Kidd had made the arrests on the criminals. "Let's help the freed hostages."

* * *

Blue Rose sat in an ambulance, her wound being checked out by the paramedic. Wild Tiger and Barnaby were there with her, down to just their under-suits. The other heroes hovered behind them.

"Guys, I'm fine." Blue Rose looked at everyone as she was being examined, eyes settling briefly on Wild Tiger.

"We're just worried." Fire Emblem pouted. "I'd hope nothing horrible would happen to your lovely completion."

Blue Rose blushed.

"Uh, great thinking out there at the museum," Wild Tiger placed a hand on her shoulder, the touch sending a thrill through her body. "What made you think to do that on the fly?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Blue Rose smiled sultry, putting a finger to her lips.

Wild Tiger blushed, causing everyone to laugh.

The paramedic looked at her arm. "Hm… seems to be fine, but let's send you to the hospital for some stitches so you don't get any scars." The paramedic turned to the heroes. "Ok, show's over. Everyone out."

Wild Tiger worried-filled eyes locked with Blue Rose's gaze.

Blue Rose turned to the paramedic. "May I have someone ride with me?"

The paramedic frowned, then threw her arms up in the air. "Oh, fine."

"Great! Catch up with you guys later." Wild Tiger said as he hopped in the back of the ambulance with Blue Rose. The other heroes looked at each other as the ambulance took off. Fire Emblem chuckled to himself.

"Blue Rose, are you really ok?" Wild Tiger asked as he sat next to her. Unsure, he reached for her left hand. She relaxed her hand, letting her petite fingers lace through his larger fingers, their hands locking.

Blue Rose didn't say anything, staring straight ahead.

"I was really worried when I saw you fall down... But, you are ok, which is the main thing. We'll get you fixed up." Wild Tiger smiled.

"This is what I don't like about the hero work." Blue Rose trailed off, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey… It's ok. You're ok." Wild Tiger wrapped Blue Rose in a hug as she fell into his arms.

"I was so scared to be honest. It's always like that when there are guns involved. I like saving people, but…" she hiccupped as the tears streamed down her face.

Wild Tiger was quiet for a few moments. "It's alright to be scared. I'm scared all the time too, with this hero work."

"Y-you are?" Blue Rose looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm scared that one day I won't be able to save someone and they'll get hurt. Or that I'll get hurt, or worse, and Kaede is left without any parents…" Wild Tiger trailed off. "But, I'll do my best in the meantime to help people. You were a real hero today."

Blue Rose sniffled and stopped crying.

"So… did you want to hang out after your arm's all stitched up? As… our real selves, not as Blue Rose and Wild Tiger?" Wild Tiger asked.

"I would like that… Thanks Tiger."

Wild Tiger kissed her forehead, holding her body close to him.

"You missed," she turned her face upwards, kissing him on his lips with need. He responded by kissing her back and holding her even closer than he had been before. His hands trailed down her back, dancing at the base of her spine, sending thrills through her body, filling her with warmth and need. Finally, he pulled away.

"Um… about yesterday… I guess you liked it?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Blue Rose giggled. "Yes, I did."

"So… where does that leave us now?" he asked.

"I'm… not sure. Maybe we should talk about this later?" Blue Rose suggested. "When we're not in the back of an ambulance," she added.

"Oh, duh! I forgot!" Wild Tiger smacked his forehead. "Ok, we'll talk more later."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Take You Away

**Face it All Together**

* * *

Author's notes: Here's chapter 3. I was listening to a lot of Rihanna music when writing this one.

* * *

**Chapter 3 | Take you away**

Written 1-15-13

Published 1-18-13

Playlist:

Shut up and Drive – Rihanna

What's my name – Rihanna

Only Girl - Rihanna

* * *

The doctor examined Karina's arm as he finished up the last of the stitches from the bullet grazing her skin. She was still dressed as Blue Rose. Kotetsu, still in his Wild Tiger undersuit, was leaning against the wall, an unusual frown of concern on his face. "This will heal up fine with little to no scarring. Make sure to put this medicine on it every day and come back in a week."

Kotetsu clapped his hands together. "Great! Isn't that good news, Blue Rose?" He flashed a grin towards her. She returned a smile in reply.

"Thank you Doctor Kay," She replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to get your things together." Doctor Kay got up and left the office. Just as he was leaving, Barnaby, in his usual street clothes of leather black pants, crimson leather shoes, and matching leather motorcycle jacket, strolled into the room.

"Bunny chan? What are you doing here?" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"I wanted to let you guys know that Anges wants you to do a quick press interview as you leave the hospital. Apparently, ratings are "booming," to quote her exact words," he stated, flicking his head back so his blonde locks of hair ruffled like a model.

Kotetsu chuckled. "Sounds like her."

"Why didn't she contact us through our communicators?" Karina asked.

"She's been very busy with coordinating phone calls. You are quite popular with your fans," he adjusted his glasses by pushing them up higher on his nose.

"Oh… ok." Karina looked down at her hands, looking downcast.

Kotetsu went beside her. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah… I want to get out of here and get it over with." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and hopped off the hospital bed.

The trio walked out of the room, Karina between the two men, through the hallways. It was as if all of the hospital functions had stopped so people would be starry eyed towards the heroes, notably Barnaby and Karina.

Barnaby turned to Karina and Kotetsu. "Also, I brought you two your normal clothing, so you wouldn't need to go back inside Headquarters." He gestured to the gym bag.

"That was kind of you, Barnaby. Thank you." Karina smiled towards him. She used to dislike him for occupying so much of Kotetsu's time, but she had overtime out grow her jealously and had grown to like him as a friend and colleague. "Wait, where will we change?"

"Saito has the van parked near the hospital and you can change in there," Barnaby said matter-of-factly.

"Oh ok."

They made it out of the sliding doors to the outside entrance of the hospital, where a swarm of reporters were waiting, armed with microphones. Camera flashes went off, and video cameras rolled digital film of the three heroes, focusing in on Blue Rose. A barrage of questions streamed out of the reporters as they thrust their microphones toward her.

"Miss Rose?! Are you ok?"

"Will you be able to participate as a hero!?"

"What did the doctors say?"

"Hey! Let her speak, will ya?" Kotetsu thrust his arm in the air at the reporters. He moved his arm so the reporters would move back a bit and not completely swarm her.

"Ehhh…" She looked around, unsure for a moment. Then she snapped into her dominating Blue Rose act. Confidently, she stepped forward.

"My icy body is way too tough to be shattered so easily." She winked, smiling sultry in the camera, and the barrage of camera flashes went off. She continued to answer their questions, applying her act as Blue Rose completely.

Barnaby whispered to Kotetsu, "She knows how to work the press and the cameras."

"Yeah, just like someone else," Kotetsu grumbled back.

Barnaby chuckled. "Are you jealous of our talents?"

"ME! No I'm not. I don't like doing press stuff."

"If you say so."

"Ugh…" Kotetsu grumbled. "I hate hospitals. We need to get outta here."

"You have a plan?" Barnaby asked.

"Plans? Who needs one? " Kotetsu went up to Blue Rose, putting an arm around her waist. Barnaby followed in stride, standing on Blue Rose's other side. "Well, I believe that is all the time Blue Rose has for answering questions. Thank you for your time." Kotetsu picked Karina up, causing her to squeal. Her face flushed instantly.

"Tiger, what are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of here." Kotetsu activated his 100 power and leapt over the crowd to Saito's van. The shorter man opened the door of the van quickly and closed it behind the three of them.

"Thank you Saito!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

Saito mouthed something faintly back.

"Huh?"

Saito held up a microphone, causing Kotetsu to instinctively cover his ears. "YOU'RE WELCOME! I'll drive you to wherever you need to go."

Karina held her head from the loud volume. "Ugh! My ears! Next time a warning needs to be issued," she complained.

Kotetsu scratched his chin. "Hmm… my car is at the parking garage for HQ… So I guess to my car?"

Saito got the microphone up again, which made Karina and Kotetsu cover their ears. "Alright!" He went to the front where he could drive the car, closing the compartment that separated the driver's seat from the storage area behind him.

The two heroes looked at each other. Karina finally broke the silence. "I'm going to change," she exclaimed, grabbing the gym bag. "There's no peeking from you." She waved her finger at Kotetsu, turning away before her blush bloomed.

Kotetsu laughed. "Alright, but that goes both ways."

That comment made Karina blush even more.

Karina began to strip out of her Blue Rose outfit. As she was doing so, she glanced quickly over her shoulder to look over at Kotetsu. He was facing a corner of the van, his bare, sculpted back facing her. She quickly turned the other way, continuing to remove her outfit.

"Karina?" Kotetsu asked as he was pulling on his pants.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to go to my place after this?"

Karina turned around from surprise, forgetting she was only wearing light pink panties and a matching bra at this point. "I would like that."

"I'm glad." He glanced over his shoulder again. Realizing that Karina was facing him in only her underwear, he turned around quickly, a huge blush on his face. His pants were tighter as well from being aroused. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Kotestu… It's ok." She touched his bare shoulder, causing him to turn around. Using the opportunity, she hugged him, leaning her body into his. "I guess I was being silly for making us change facing opposite corners of the van," she mumbled, her head resting on the side of his chest.

"It's not silly if you're nervous." He placed his hand other her chin, tilting her head up towards him. "I always want you to be comfortable with whatever we are doing. You tell me when to stop and I'll stop. You got that?" He smiled, ruffling her hair with his hand and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks…" she smiled back, looking into his eyes. His body was so warm against her smaller form. Just feeling him in that way was starting a flame within her of need. Kotetsu felt the same desire as his face leaned down towards hers, locking their lips together. Their tongues brushed the inside of their mouths in an intimate exchange of sensations.

Kotetsu's hands danced along Karina's waist, moving to the small of her back, where he began to rub small circles. His touch caused Karina to gasp with pleasure.

Karina moved her hands up Kotetsu's back, her hands feeling his chiseled shoulders and back muscles.

Kotetsu began to move his hands slowly lower than the small of Karina's back. He pulled back from kissing her to look into her eyes as she nodded. With permission, he began to slide his hands lower, when the van ran over a large speed bump.

Jolting Karina back into reality, she pulled away and placed her hand on his chest. "May we continue later?"

"Oh, uh… yeah, good idea, huh." Kotestu looked around and laughed. "I guess we should finished getting dressed, too." He winked at her.

"Right!"

The two finished getting the reminder of their clothing on. Kotetsu was wearing his usual outfit of loafers, black slacks, a forest green button up shirt complete with vest, tie and hat. Karina was wearing a white, summer dress with cherries on it with a white cardigan and ballet slippers.

The van came a complete stop. Saito opened the partitioned off van and whispered "We are here at your car Kotetsu."

"Thanks Saito! See you later!" Kotetsu waved as he and Karina opened the back door of the van and stepped out. Saito drove off. They were right in front of Kotetsu's SUV.

Kotetsu got out his car key clicker, unlocking the car doors. He went to the driver's side at first, but then ran over to the passenger side, opening the door for Karina. "After you," he bowed, stepping aside as she went into the car. He ran to the driver's side, his mind a buzz over what had just happened and what may come as he sat down and started the ignition. "Here we go." They drove off towards his home, both of them too excited and anxious to speak.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 It Feels Like Falling

**Face it All Together**

* * *

Author's notes: This was the chapter that made me change the rating on this fanfiction. There is a love scene in this chapter, so if that stuff bothers you... skip it. If not, enjoy. :P Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4 | It Feels Like Falling**

Written 1-19-13

Published 1-20-13

**Playlist:**

The Hours – Beach House

Cola – Lana Del Rey

Radio – Lana Del Rey

Lucky Ones – Lana Del Rey

Lover of the Light – Mumford and Sons

Wizard Flurry – Mariee Sioux

Buried in Teeth – Mariee Sioux

Wild Eyes – Mariee Sioux

Two Tounges at One Time – Mariee Sioux

* * *

"Well, we're here." Kotestu turned off the ignition in his car.

Karina held her hands. This was the day she was waiting for—to be invited to Kotetsu's apartment, and yet, she was so nervous.

Kotestu hopped out of the car and opened the car door for her, taking her hand. His touch calmed her down as she got out of the car, walking with him up to his apartment, where he unlocked the door.

"Uh, I apologize for the mess." Kotetsu scratched the back of his head. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

Karina looked around the living room of the apartment. There was an old newspaper with a few magazines on the coffee table and a plate, but other than that, the place seemed clean. She walked in, mesmerized. She had envisioned going to his place many times, so seeing it in person made it that much more significant. "Your place is nice."

Kotetsu walked into the living room towards the kitchen. "I'm going to grab a beer. Did you want anything?"

"Thanks. I'll have a water, please." She walked behind the couch, where there was a tall, wooden ottoman, with several photographs in photo frames sitting on it. Curious, she examined the photos: the center one a photo of Kotetsu and Tomoe, Kotetsu's deceased wife, on their wedding day. "He looks so happy in this photo," She thought. She looked at Tomoe with a mixture of emotions, settling on feeling sadness. This was her first time seeing a photo of Tomoe. Karina had always wondered what Tomoe looked like to learn more about Kotetsu's past. She then looked at the right hand photo of Tomoe and Kotetsu with Kaede, their daughter. She was just looking at the left hand-side photo, when Kotetsu walked in with their drinks.

"Here's your drink," Kotetsu handed Karina her water. He looked at the photos on the ottoman briefly.

"Thank you." Karina felt awkward for looking at the photos. "I like the photos… Um, I hope you're not mad at me for looking…" Karina looked away.

Kotetsu cupped her chin with his free hand. "Of course not. I hadn't really talked with you much about Tomoe or shown you a picture of her."

"She was very beautiful," Karina stated. "And she seemed like a nice person."

Kotetsu nodded. "She was…"

They were silent a few moments.

This was not the way Kotetsu had pictured this evening going. He picked up the frame, pointing to the far left photo. "I really like this picture of Kaede and I. She's a tough cookie, that one."

Karina giggled. "She takes after her dad."

"That's for sure."

Karina went and sat on the couch, with Kotetsu following her. He put an arm around her shoulders as he took a drink from his beer bottle. Karina sipped her water. She put the glass down, leaning against his lounged form.

"Karina, are you sure about this?" Kotetsu asked.

Karina looked up at him. "About what?"

"Well… wanting to be here with me," his eyes locked with her gaze for a moment, and then looked away.

"Yes… I am." Karina looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness, a smile on her lips.

Kotetsu put his beer down. One of his hands started to play with her hair, while the other was placed on her leg. "Karina… you feel so nice…" Karina turned to face him as their lips met, tongue-to-tongue, their bodies adjusting to move closer and closer together. Karina moved to sit in Kotetsu's lap. Her lower body brushed briefly against his groin, which caused him to moan slightly. That small touch caused Karina to moan, increasing her desire and his. Her hands moved to Kotetsu's hair as his hands moved to her back. He pulled back from her kissing for a moment. "Bedroom?" he asked.

She nodded, kissing him back.

"Hold on." He grinned at her before kissing her again.

Kotetsu picked Karina up and carried her up the stairs. Her cheeks were flushed rosy pink. He walked her into the bedroom, where he gently laid her on the bed. He stared at her panting form. "You are so beautiful, Karina." He crawled onto the bed towards her, tossing his hat aside. She met him halfway in a kiss. Kotetsu's hands moved to Karina's back again, where he began to take her cardigan off. She kissed him back, her hands moving to loosen his tie. With being successful for removing the cardigan, he began to unzip the back of her dress as she unbuttoned his shirt and suit vest, a puzzle she was solving quickly driven by her desire.

Once Kotetsu was done unzipping her dress, he began to gently pull it up her body. Done with unbuttoning his shirt, she stopped to cooperate by completely wriggling the dress over her head. He tossed it casually to one side as he began to plant kisses on Karina's neck. Karina's breathing increased at the sensation of his lips on her skin moved down her neck to her collarbone. He planted a kiss in between the hollow spot of her collarbone as his lips moved downward. She lay back on the bed as his body hovered over her own.

Kotetsu looked up at her as his face moved over one of her breasts, trying to read her expression. He planted a kiss on her breast, still covered in the silky, light pink bra, as his hand moved over the other breast, gently cupping it. Karina gasped. His hands moved to her back towards her bra clasps, when she placed her hands on his. "Um... I would like to keep it on, if that's ok…" Karina blushed.

Kotetsu smiled, kissing her. "That's fine. Thanks for letting me know."

"Umm… but you can keep going…" Karina's blush grew.

Kotetsu's smile grew into a grin. "Got it." He placed his hands on the side of her rib cage as he continued to plant kisses from her breasts down to her belly button. He traced a small circle with his tongue around her belly button, causing her to shiver, as he moved lower, reaching her panty line.

Karina had remembered reading in a book that it is ok to guide your partner when engaging in sexual relations. Using that advice, she put Kotetsu's hands at the rim of her panties. Kotetsu took over from there as he pulled her panties down her hips, revealing her woman hood. He placed his index finger on her clitoris, causing her to gasp. He gently stroked it at first, causing Karina to gasp as she was breathing heavily. Seeing her positive reaction caused his breathing to deepen with need. He moved his finger lower, to her entrance. He slid his finger inside of her, Karina's body contracting around it. He slowly slid it in and out of her, feeling her loosening a bit. Karina could feel how slick and warm his finger was inside of her. Once that happened, he slid another finger inside her.

"Oh!" Karina exclaimed, breathy. "This feels good…"

"I'm glad." Kotestu continued sliding his fingers in and out of her, causing Karina to shake with passion. He slid another finger in her, loosening her up a bit more. Her body writhed even more under that sensation.

Once she was wet, he pulled his slick fingers out of her. Karina was panting, the curves of her body covered in sweat beads. Seeing her like this drove him to swiftly remove his shirt, the vest and the tie in a bundle on the floor. Kotetsu's hands moved to unbutton his pants and zip them down.

Karina's eyes followed Kotetsu's movement like a deer in the headlights. She had never been this far with another man before, so she was not sure of what to expect.

Kotetsu finished taking his pants off, revealing a pair of black underwear. His erection was bulging inside of the fabric. Karina had wondered how large Kotetsu was down "there," but she was not expecting him to look so big, even with the underwear on.

"Karina, are you ok?" Kotetsu asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I am… but please go slow?" She asked.

"Of course." Kotetsu went for his side drawer, where he grabbed a condom.

"Tiger? I'm on the pill."

Kotetesu turned to her, putting the condom down. "Thank you for letting me know."

Kotestu took his underwear off, revealing himself completely to her. Karina looked at his member briefly before looking back up at his face, not wanting to be rude by staring. Kotetsu moved his body over hers. As he moved to kiss her, his member's tip brushed her entrance, and finally went inside of her. Karina exclaimed in a small "oh!" as Kotetsu slowly began to slide inside of her, going from deep to deeper.

Karina felt his member throb inside of her, radiating heat. He filled her completely, as he rubbed inside of her. Several moments passed like that, him rocking slowly inside of her body. Karina began to move her body as well, to time with his movements.

Karina was so warm, tight and wet inside as Kotetsu thrusted slowly in her. He wanted to go faster, but he wanted to wait for the right moment.

All of the sudden, Kotetsu's member brushed a place inside of her that was very sensitive, that felt good to be brushed. An unknown need now known to her filled her body and mind completely. Karina moaned low. "Oh…. Kotetsu."

Her body began to radiate heat and loosen up a bit as Kotetsu began to move faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking with his faster movements. Each thrust felt like water brushing against the softest velvet, building a greater need. She had never wanted anything so much in her life. Energy was building up inside of her, like a cup filling with water, threatening to overflow. She rode on, her hands clinging to Kotetsu's back.

Finally, the energy blossomed inside of her. For a moment, she felt like she had no body, not being able to tell where her body began and where Kotetsu's began inside of her. Her mind had cleared completely in a wave of ultimate pleasure, her vision a blur. "Ooooo…" she moaned.

Kotetsu smiled seductively as he kept going in her. "That's number one," he said, his voice deeper from desire.

Karina was brought back into the moment as she felt Kotetsu again inside of her, again brushing against her sensitive spot. The energy began to build again in her.

"Ohhh, Tiger…" she moaned. Her rocking moved faster to time with him. The energy built up again within her, causing her to scream with ecstasy as another wave of pleasure crashed across her body.

Once she regained her senses, Karina regained her breath. "Kotetsu?" She asked, panting.

"Mmm?" Kotetsu asked back.

"Um, can I try something?" Karina asked.

"Sure." Kotetsu stopped thrusting inside of her, pulling himself out.

Karina moved onto her knees. She crawled over to Kotetsu, pushing him over onto his back playfully.

"What are you up to?" He asked playfully. He was excited about this new predicament.

"You'll find out shortly," she grinned back.

Karina crawled over Kotetsu, getting a good look at his member. She moved until she was sitting over his member. Gently, she grabbed it as she tried to move it inside of her. Seeing her struggle a bit, Kotetsu guided her hands in order to slide his member inside of her.

"Ohh!" Karina exclaimed with a small smile. She began to rock her hips up and down. Instantly, Kotetsu's member brushed against her pleasure spot. She continued to move faster and faster. Kotetsu grabbed Karina's hips, rubbing the joints. She moaned low at his touch. His hands moved to grab her buttocks, cupping them. The energy and heat between them built up more and more.

"Karina chan? I can't hold out much longer," Kotetsu panted.

"That's fine," she replied back in pants.

They continued to move in a rhythm of sweat, muscle and fluids. Finally, Kotetsu's member shuddered as he came inside of her, an explosion of warmth filling Karina. Karina collapsed on Kotetsu, laying on his naked body. Kotetsu was breathing deeply. Karina's ear was pressed against Kotetsu's chest, where she could hear his heart beating.

"Wow…" Kotetsu breathed. "You are so amazing, Karina." Kotetsu exclaimed.

"You think so?" she asked. She was not sure since it was her first time being with someone.

"Yes, I am being 100% honest here. What we just shared was… awesome."

Karina giggled. "Thanks Tiger."

"Hey, what happened to calling me Kotetsu?" he asked, teasing her.

Karina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine…" he smiled.

"That felt… really good. Thank you." Karina leaned up to kiss Kotetsu briefly before settling back down on his chest.

"Right back at ya." Kotetsu winked back.

Karina continued to lay on Kotetsu's chest, lost deep in thought. In the moment she had climaxed for the first time with Kotetsu, she had realized that she was in love with him.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
